Her Wish, His Eyes NaruHina
by teeney-ninjaa
Summary: Naruto and Hinata, sparking their romance on a hilltop at dusk.


The sun is sinking lower in the sky.  
Stars popping out with their various colours.  
She stares out into nothingness,  
avoiding his gaze.  
Rosiness in her cheeks getting ever so more scarlet.  
She lays back,  
arms supporting her.  
His eyes follow her movement.

His eyes.

Digging into her very soul.  
Sky-blue,  
glinting with mischievousness.  
The winds picks up,  
brushing against her skin.  
It ruffles his spikey blonde hair.  
She shivers.  
Not only because on the cold,  
but the excitement as well.  
He says without moving,  
"Aw man. Pretty cold, huh?"  
She looks down and bite her lower lip.  
She nods.  
He stares,  
sighs,  
and closes his eyes.  
She takes this chance to look over.  
He is sitting a foot or so away,  
same position as her.  
His jacket zipped open,  
revealing his black shirt.  
His orange pants rolled up to the knee.  
She looks back to his face.  
Soft.  
Creamy-white.

His lips.

Hmm.  
Slightly twitched up at the sides.  
His smile.  
She lightly smiles at a thought,  
but brushes it away.  
Knowing that her imaginative wish wouldn't happen.  
But still. . .  
She looks to his eyes.  
His long lashes.  
Suddenly,  
they open.  
She jumps.  
He has caught her in his gaze.  
She can't escape.  
She WON'T escape.  
His smile grows a bit bigger.  
"You alright?"  
She is still shocked.

His eyes.

Their Beauty.  
Deep.  
Hypnotizing.  
"Hinata-chan?"  
She never wants this to end.  
But. . .  
"Hinata-chan?"  
She blinks quickly and nods again,  
looking down to his chest.  
Her heart beats rapidly.  
He chuckles.  
"Hinata-chan. If you're so cold, you can use my jacket."  
"Oh, erm. . . I-I am not that cold. . ."  
He laughs.  
That bubbling, easy kind of laugh.  
One of those that breaks the silence and fills the air.  
"You aren't cold, huh? So why are your teeth are chattering  
and you have the goose bumps! Here,"  
He laughs again and sits up,  
slips off his jacket and holds it out to her.  
She looks back to his eyes,  
blinks,  
looks at his arm,  
his. . .

His hand.

She sits up and reaches out to receive the jacket.  
His smile widens to an impossible width,  
The most mischievous of smiles.

A trap.  
He swings out his other hand,  
and grabs her.  
She tries to pull back,  
but he catches her wrist.  
She squeels softly and falls  
into his lap.  
He throws his head back and laughs,  
and looks down into her stunned face. . .  
She knows her face can't get any redder.  
His big, cheesey smile turns to his soft smile.  
"Gottcha. . ." he says and does a small, throaty laugh.  
He looks to her eyes.

Her lavendar eyes.

His hand clutches her's tighter.

* ~ * ~ *

Her brain is finally working again.  
W-where am I?  
_In Naruto's lap! DUH!_  
Oh. . . Wh-what?! How?!  
_COME ON, stupid! You got to know what is happening here!_  
Uhm. . . No. . .  
_UGH! You are so naive!_  
B-but. . .  
_Shh! You just wait and see. . ._  
Uhm. . .

* ~ * ~ *

He's staring into her eyes.  
He's so close.  
His mouth is slightly open.  
She is. . .  
Confused.

* ~ * ~ *

What is this feeling in her stomach?  
This fluttering?  
She's never felt it before.  
Or, at least, this detailed.  
And what is he doing?  
He's so. . . So. . .  
Is he blushing?!  
Th-this is. . .  
It's REALLY. . .  
REALLY happening?  
And to ME?!  
Wha. . .

* ~ * ~ *

He is pressing in closer.  
Her hand in his,  
she slowly raises her head from his arm.  
Both close their eyes.

* ~ * ~ *

The sun has only a little bit of  
it's shining disk left before it  
leaves the horizen.  
The air is crisp and cool and the  
scent of fall just beginning.  
The small slope that the two lovers  
are atop, the grass is soft  
and dry.  
It's swaying in the wind,  
tickling the tree roots.  
Small insects are toddling around.  
A few birds chirp.  
Small rodents scurry into their homes,  
away from the preditors of the night.  
The stars are now twinkling brightly  
as the last bit of sun disappears.  
Leaving Konoha to rest in the sun-less  
hours.

* ~ * ~ *

Their lips meet.  
Brushing lightly together  
as they finally come to rest upon each other,  
their fingers intertwine.  
His free hand rests in the nape of her neck while  
her hands lightly clutch his opposite.  
Her soft, dark hair swaying smoothly in the wind.  
The darkness surrounds them completely,  
but they don't seem to notice.  
The crickets sing their twangy, mid-night songs.

Her wish has come true.

Hello, everyone!  
I wrote this story originally five years ago, today.  
Whew, it has been a while!  
It's always been one of my favourites, and I think it's just sweet.  
My writing has changed a little bit since I wrote this little fanfic, but I still think  
it is just wonderful.  
Please enjoy!

Xoxo, Sarah Louise.


End file.
